L'enfant des étoiles
by CaptainMoody
Summary: (Post saison 2) Roi des parias, Murphy vit désormais dans le phare qu'il a découvert. Désintéressé du monde extérieur, il laisse filer les jours jusqu'à ce qu'un événement inattendu lui rappelle les dangers qui menacent l'humanité. Forcé à reprendre la route, le jeune homme réalise peu à peu qu'il n'est pas étranger à l'espèce humaine et qu'il pourrait même être la clé de sa survie


Chapitre 1- l'intrusion

Ca allait faire une semaine. Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins. Mais environ une semaine.

Assis dans l'observatoire, au sommet du phare, une bière à la main, John Murphy observait l'horizon. Le soleil avait entamé sa plongée vers les profondeurs de la mer et la lumière pourpre de la fin de journée plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance paisible, presque irréelle. Les murs entièrement faits de vitres sans teint faisaient du vieil observatoire, situé sous la salle des lumières, un lieu hors du temps où le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de venir passer quelques heures lorsqu'il se sentait pensif. Malgré l'absence de barbelés, de murailles et de clotûres éléctriques, il avait appris à s'y sentir en sécurité, se sachant invisible depuis l'extérieur, et surtout, il avait appris à s'y sentir libre.

Jamais il n'avait connu un silence qui ne soit pas pesant, une attente qui ne soit pas synonyne d'angoisse, une solitude qui ne soit pas forcée.

Perché dans l'observatoire, il se contentait de siroter sa bière sans un mot et profitait de l'immensité qui s'étalait sous le phare, des paysages dépourvus de vie dont il se sentait maître pendant quelques heures, juste le temps que la nuit tombe. Lorsque l'obscurité devenait trop importante, il redescendait sous terre, dans le bunker anti-atomique qu'il avait découvert, et passait la soirée à écouter de la musique ou à éplucher consciencieusement les multiples magazines qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'ancien propriétaire.

John avait rapidement pris ses marques dans ce qu'il considérait désormais comme son territoire. Le jour de son arrivée avait certes été chaotique et étrange mais il avait consciencieusement rangé dans un coin poussiéreux de son esprit la vidéo qu'il avait découverte, placé les images dans un pan de sa mémoire rarement utilisé. Il avait débranché le camescope et l'avait rangé avant d'explorer les lieux, sans jamais lâcher la précieuse nourriture dénichée dans la cuisine. Il avait rapidement comprit que le phare, de l'extérieur relativement imposant, était en réalité une véritable villa souterraine comprenant une cuisine, un salon, mais aussi un chambre spacieuse, un bureau, une salle entièrement remplie de rations de survie et...une salle de bain.

Pas le genre de salle d'eau que l'on pouvait trouver sur l'Arche ou au camp Jaha. Non, une véritable pièce dévolue à la détente, pourvue d'une _baignoire._ D'une _douche._ John l'avait actionnée, s'attendant à ce que l'eau cesse de couler au bout de deux minutes cinquante -le temps réglementaire d'un lavage quotidien sur l'Arche- mais l'eau continua de ruisseler pendant près de dix minutes après ce délai.

Fasciné, extatique, il avait éclaté de rire, incapable de croire ce qu'il avait en face des yeux puis avait ôté ses vêtement et s'était placé sous le jet d'eau.

Il est difficile de décrire ce que l'on ressent après des mois, des _années_ d'austérité, de restricition, de punitions, de souffrance. Il est sans doute impossible de résumer ce que John ressentit en sentant l'eau chaude dévaler son corps et qu'il vit le sang seché, la terre et la poussière disparaître dans le syphon. Mais la joie prédomina sûrement car il resta plus d'une heure dans la douche, utilisant tous les produits à sa disposition et lavant doucement la blessure infligée par le monstre marin à son bras gauche. Lorsqu'il ressortit, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau raides et démélés, sa peau de nouveau pâle et propre, bien que marquée par le soleil et les cicatrices.

Il avait dormi dans un véritable lit pour la première fois cette nuit là. Un lit de belle taille, pourvu d'un matelat épais, de couvertures, et de plusieurs oreillers. Le jeune homme avait le sommeil difficile depuis des années mais la fatigue et le confort de la chambre, qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé, l'emportèrent sur ses insomnies. Il ferma les yeux et ne s'éveilla que de nombreuses heures plus tard. Il n'avait jamais connu la sensation délicieuse qui suit un réveil naturel et calme, cette seconde où le lit chaud forme comme un cocon autour de son occupant et que les dernières volutes du sommeil flottent encore dans l'air, laissant le dormeur dans un état de fatigue tranquille.

Il avait profité de ce moment et de tous les autres depuis. Il avait mangé jusqu'en à en avoir mal au ventre, joué au billard sans vraiment en connaître les règles et avait regardé plus de film, écouté plus de disques qu'il ne pouvait en compter.

La _musique._ C'était peut-être l'aspect de sa nouvelle vie qu'il appréciait le plus. La musique ne mentait pas, ne manipulait pas. Des artistes à la voix écorchée ou ténue crachaient ou sussuraient dans leurs morceaux leurs émotions et les livraient aux oreilles de John, comme des secrets, des confessions. Il n'avait jamais connu que la musique éléctronique de l'Arche et se déléctait maintenant du son des guitares accoustiques, des harmonicas, des pianos ou des cuivres. Son registre favori était de loin le rock and roll: Clapton, Cocker, Sting et Presley paignaient en musique des paysages que John n'avait jamais vu et ne verrait jamais.

Memphis.

New-York City.

Detroit.

Ces villes étaient désormais pour lui comme des paradis terrestres disparus. Il pouvait presque voir les foules en délire massées aux concerts, les rues baignées de lumières artificielles, il pouvait presque _sentir_ l'odeur de friture des "hot-dogs" -plat qui semblait tout à fait correct – et des "frites".

Alors qu'il se tenait là, assis dans l'observatoire, sa bière posée à ses côtés, John repensa à une de ses chansons favorites. Elle n'avait rien de bien positif, mais pour une raison étrange, elle le réconfortait. Il battit la mesure sur le sol du bout des doigts et se mit à fredonner:

 _If the night turned cold  
And the stars looked down  
And you hug yourself  
On the cold cold ground  
You wake the morning  
In a stranger's coat  
No-one would you see  
You ask yourself, 'Who'd watch for me?'  
My only friend, who could it be?  
It's hard to say it  
I hate to say it  
But it's probably me _

Oui. Il était son seul ami désormais, mais il n'avait après tout jamais véritablement eu d'ami. Les autres membres des 100 n'avaient tout au plus été que des compagnons de galère voire des ennemis. Il les avait toujours regardé comme un loup solitaire observe une meute: de l'extérieur. Avec méfiace et agressivité. Il n'était pas des leurs et ses efforts pour s'intégrer à leur joyeuse petite bande avaient été un cuisant échec. On pardonnait aux personnes comme Finn, celles dont les grands yeux pleins de tristesse et la voix triste amadouaient les coeurs. Pas aux meurtriers de son éspèce, qui n'avaient rien d'aimable: ni l'attitude ni le caractère. John ne regrettait pas ses actes, ne les dissimulait pas, assumait ses vélléités de violence et de vengeance, une chose qui pour les habitants de l'Arche semblait inconcevable.

On pouvait mentir, trahir, manipuler. Tuer dans l'ombre, sacrifier des innocents, commettre l'indicible au nom du bien commun ou d'intérêts particuliers, n'importe quoi, tant que le masque de bienséance et de bienveillance restait intact. John n'avait jamais aimé les masques. C'était sans doute ce qui avait scellé son destin.

Ce n'est que lorsque les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel qu'il se décida à se lever et à redescendre sous terre. Avant d'emprunter l'escalier, il jeta un dernier regard aux alentours depuis son perchoir.

Pas de drones. Aucun signe de vie depuis la nuit de son arrivée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jaha revienne, il se prenait même parfois à rêver que ce dernier soit tombé d'une falaise mais il y avait dans un coin de son cerveau une petite voix qui, jour après jour, lui murmurait de garder l'oeil ouvert, et le bon. Peut-être avaient ils suivit le dernier drône actif de la planète Terre, peut-être était-ce un vieux modèle d'observation et que Jaha l'avait suivit comme le mouton de panurge syphoné qu'il était. John se moquait de ce qui lui était arrivivé comme de sa première ration de survie.

Mais le chuchotement paranoïaque tapi dans son esprit ne se taisait pas.

Le drône qu'ils avaient vu était récent. Presque flambant neuf. Il volait en ligne droite, vers un point précis, ralentissant et accélérant au rythme de leur propres pas. Il les avait guidé vers l'île et Jaha l'avait suivit dans les profondeurs de cette dernière.

John regarda l'horizon et fronça les sourcils. Quel genre d'installations pouvaient entretenir de pareilles machines et les commander à distance? Même les hommes de Mount Weather n'avaient pas accès à de telles ressources.

"Putain de merde" murmura-t-il en finissant sa bière.

Il passa un main dans ses cheveux, désormais bien trop longs, et se força à oublier Jaha et le drône. Si quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, avait du arriver, cela se serait déjà produit. Ce phare avait résisté à une apocalypse nucléaire et aux 97 ans qui avaient suivis. Il était en sécurité. Quant à Jaha...tant pis pour lui.

Cette nuit là fut semblable à toutes celles qu'il avait passées dans le bunker. Calme sans en être oppressante. John n'avait jamais connu la sécurité, mais dans cette réplique de loft bourgeois-bohème, il se sentait empereur en son royaume. Peu lui importait la solitude: il préférait régner sur un désert que de mendier comme un pariah. Et cette nuit là encore, il dormit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que le monde extérieur se rappela à son bon souvenir sous la forme d'un intrus.

Il était assis dans le fauteuil du salon, une boule de billard entre les mains, et regardait d'un oeil avide un film produit aux environs des années 2000: les humains, asservis par les machines, vivaient dans une réalité alternative appelée la Matrice. Et ce petit employé de bureau, Néo, bondissait maintenant dans les airs depuis une bonne demi-heure alors que des types en costards nommés "agents" tentaient de lui mettre le grapin dessus. John savait que les deux épisodes suivant l'attendaient sagement dans la vidéothèque à sa gauche, aussi profitait-il avec délice de ce moment, dévorant du regard les décors, les costumes, les _chorégraphies_ martialles. Certes, il ne comprenait pas beaucoup ce qui poussait Néo à se battre pour une palanquée d'hommes et de femmes qui le remercierait surement à coups de caillasses s'il venait à échouer dans sa mission d'élu. Mais il admirait la détermination du personnage, sa force. Son honnêteté aussi. Un zéro devenu héros. John savait que cette idée l'aurait rendu hystérique enfant. Il avait longtemps rêvé d'être un héros lui aussi: une personne d'exception, sauvant l'Arche sous les yeux emplis de fierté de ses parents, un leader, un guerrier même, capable de mener son peuple jusqu'au sol et de bâtir une nouvelle civilisation, où tout le monde, oui _tout le monde,_ aurait le droit à une double ration de nourriture chaque matin.

Ce projet de loi ô combien glorieux ne manquait jamais de faire rire son père et sourire sa mère alors que John continuait de piailler et de leur décrire sa société parfaite, la fête des arbres qu'il mettrait en vigueur, la fête du sommeil, la fête du repos, la fête des amis et même la fête de la fête. Il serait un héros, un grand homme, comme le chancelier "mais en mieux".

Un héros.

Il sourit sans que ses yeux ne s'égaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et fit nerveusement passer la boule de billard d'une de ses mains à l'autre.

Il était devenu un _criminel._ Un _paria._ Il ne changerait _rien,_ n'aiderait _personne._ Les rêves d'enfants portaient ce nom pour une raison: ils mourraient en même temps que l'enfance. John se trouvait désormais ridicule d'avoir cru à ces principes si longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de héros, pas de justice, juste des loups se déchirant les uns les autres, meute contre meute, et quelques solitaires, dont il faisait partie. Le monde était laid. Et il s'était forgé une personnalité à son image, avec l'aide de quelques bonnes âmes, à commencer par le chancelier et sa mère. Comme Frankestein avait créé son monstre, ils l'avaient forgé et endurci jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soit plus John, mais _Murphy._

Cette pensée le fit sourire plus largement et il monta le volume du film. _Murphy_ était un survivant et le roi des bas-fonds. Une position qui à défaut d'être glorieuse était assez comfortable à ce moment précis.

Et c'est précisément alors qu'il se disait cela qu'il entendit un bruit ténu, venant de l'étage supérieur. Comme éléctrocuté, il bondit du canapé et baissa le volume du film avant d'écouter plus attentivement. La porte du bunker venait de grincer. Il y avait quelqu'un, juste en haut. Le coeur de John se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il passait dans la cuisine et se saisissait d'un couteau de belle taille. Il pensait être seul. Il avait été _certain_ d'être seul. Silencieux comme une ombre, il se placa dans un renfoncement entre le mur et un des placards de la cuisine, de manière à tourner le dos à l'entrée de l'étage et à pouvoir observer sans être vu. De sa cachette, il voyait tout le salon, et un bout de l'escalier qui menait à la porte.

Retenant sa respiration, il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son couteau. Il était plus reposé que n'importe qui à des kilomètres à la ronde, mieux nourri, plus alerte. S'il profitait de l'effet de surprise, il aurait égorgé l'inconnu avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait.

Les pas qu'il avait entendus à l'étage se rapprochaient désormais. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que leur bruit était léger, comme si la personne qui marchait ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il inspira lentement, attendit, prêt à jaillir mais ce qu'il vit débarquer dans son salon le désarçonna totalement.

Ce n'était pas un homme. Pas même une femme mais une fillette. Une _gamine_ qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans. Murphy demeura tout à fait immobile alors qu'elle se penchait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et attrapait une poignée de crackers avant de les enfourner sans ménagement. L'enfant avait une peau mate, et des muscles déjà dessinés pour son jeune âge, ses longs cheveux noirs, raides comme des baguettes de tambours étaient tressées et ornés de perles. Ses pomettes étaient hautes et dessinées, son nez droit, ses traits dessinés finement. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un noir profond, presque bridés. Elle portait des vêtements faits de cuir vieilli et de pièces de tissus assemblées en être jusqu'à former une tunique. John remarqua rapidement l'écharpe autour de son cou qui semblait aussi faire aussi office de cagoule, ses mitaines usées et tannées par le soleil, le couteau couleur de bronze qui pendait à sa ceinture.

La petite venait du désert.

Agile, elle se hissa vers un des placards de la cuisine, situé en hauteur et y dénicha une canette de soda qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste et commença à fouiller au travers de la pièce, sans méfiance cependant. John fut d'abord surpris de son assurance, laquelle frôlait presque l'inconsciencel lorsque soudain, les faits lui sautèrent aux yeux, comme une épiphanie: elle n'était pas insconsciente. Elle était _déjà_ venue. Comment dans le cas contraire, aurait-elle pu connaître l'emplacement des boissons et la configuration des lieux? Les choses commençaient à faire de moins en moins sens pour John. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle connaître cette cachette, comme avait elle traversé l'eau qui la séparait du désert?!

Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse alors que la petite retrournait quelques magazines. Elle éparpilla le jeu de boules du billards et finit par passer dans la partie du salon dans laquelle la télévision tournait toujours.

John aurait pu se frapper de rage. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas l'éteindre? Son sens de la survie avait-il donc disparu si vite qu'il en avait oublié les règles basiques d'auto-préservation. Il vit la petite fille se crisper alors qu'elle réalisait que les lieux étaient occupés et elle dégaina une dague de belle taille, qu'elle tint contre sa poitrine d'une poigne ferme. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'en servir.

Sa démarche se fit alors encore plus féline que quelques minutes auparavant et ses yeux en amande parcoururent l'étage comme deux radars noirs et sans pitié. John fut soudain pris d'un doute. Elle allait finir par le découvrir, c'était un évidence mais ensuite? Que faire? La laisser repartir? La menacer? La _tuer?_ Il tenait à ce phare comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et se serait arraché un rein plutôt que de l'abandonner mais le souvenir amer de Charlotte vint s'imprimer dans son esprit et il secoua la tête. Hors de question de tuer cette enfant. En outre, elle pouvait tout à fait être un éclaireur, envoyée par un groupe de grounders plus important. Si elle ne regagnait pas son foyer, des recherches seraient lancées et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se produirait si ses parents et ses potentiels frères ou soeurs se rendaient compte qu'il avait fait la peau à leur petite princesse? Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer parce qu'il ne voulait pas se _souvenir._ Il était sans doute le seul membre des 100 à être jamais passé entre les mains expertes des bourreaux grounders. Il savait ce qu'ils pouvaient infliger à la chair, aux os et il avait pleuré assez de larmes de souffrance pure, hurlé assez de cris et sué assez de sueur fiévreuse pour en garder des cicatrices physiques atroces, sur sa peau comme à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Non. Lui faire du mal n'était pas une option. Mais il fallait qu'il sache si elle n'était que la première d'un flot d'invididus armés en chemin pour son refuge ou juste une petite maraudeuse en cavale, assez maligne pour avoir traversé le lac par plusieurs fois et ayant fait du bunker sa "cabane secrète". Dans tous les cas, elle devait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Peut-être que l'effrayer suffisament suffirait à la faire fuir sans se retourner et à la dissuader de diriger sa famille vers le phare. Les enfants étaient influencables ; on pouvait leur faire prendre un chat pour un tigre en s'y prenant correctement.

John la vit repasser près de lui et prit sa décision. Jaillissant de sa cachette, il se saisit d'elle par derrière, l'empoignant sous les bras, et lui tordit le poignet juste assez fort pour qu'elle lâche son arme. La petite cria une floppée de ce qu'il pensa être des jurons et commença à ruer à et à hurler, cherchant à le frapper à coups de pieds ou de coudes. Dépassé par la vigueur de l'infâme gnome qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine, il tenta de la maîtriser sans succès et finit par faire la seule chose à faire dans une situation pareille: hurler plus fort encore qu'elle.

-Bordel mais tu vas te calmer cinq minutes?! LA FERME! Cria-t-il en la mettant face à lui et en la secouant comme un prunier.

La petite tenta de lui mettre un coup de boule mais John cria de nouveau et cette fois, son ton fut assez impressionant pour la clouer sur place.

- _Je t'ai dit de te CALMER!_

L'enfant resta une seconde à le regarder. Elle semblait être à moitié paralysée et à moitié inquisitrice. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait probablement à rien avec cette éspèce de Pocahontas aux instincts destructeurs, John poussa un long soupir.

-Merde...fais chier.

Il y eut un silence aussi lourd qu'une chappe de plomb pendant lequel sa jeune captive continua de l'observer attentivement, les sourcils froncés et soudain, sa voix s'éleva, prononçant péniblement les deux derniers mots que John aurait pensé entendre à cet instant.

-Jon...Murfi?

Il revela aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

-Dîtes moi que je rêve.


End file.
